Second Chances
by maychan15
Summary: How can he act so natural? It's been two days since the breakup and he's acting like nothing even happened. Kyoya really lives up to his "cool" type character. KyoyaxTamaki TamakixHaruhi
1. Losing You

The light shining through the cracks in the curtains woke Kyoya out of his restless slumber. He groaned as he opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by the too bright sun. Sitting up in bed, he pressed his palms into his eye as the memories from the previous night flooded his mind.

 _-Kyoya could barely breath as his heart was pounding. Tamaki's tongue slid across his bottom lip. Two years ago he might have hesitated, but this was so familiar to him now he immediately opened his mouth and allowed Tamaki's entrance. The blond's hand reached behind to grasp at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kyoya could think of nothing else aside from Tamaki as the Suoh heir removed the Ootori's glasses, placing them on Kyoya's night table, and pushed him into the mattress. Tamaki's free hand gripped his hip while the one around his neck came to unbutton his shirt. Kyoya felt a stir in his stomach in anticipation of what he knew would come. If anyone knew they did this when they were alone… he didn't like to think about that._

 _Tamaki pulled away from him abruptly to look into his eyes, and the Ootori boy saw the now familiar sadness settled deep within his violet orbs. Kyoya reached out and caressed his cheek._

 _"What is it, my love? What has got you so down recently?" Kyoya asked. He pondered the warmth he felt every time he held Tamaki this way. He always considered himself straight and yet more and more when he was in the blonde's presence, he felt this warmth in his chest. He never dwelt on it too much, afraid that if he did he would come to conclusions he didn't like._

 _Tamaki continued to stare deep into his eyes and reached to cover the hand on his cheek. Kyoya's breath hitched as the hand made contact. 'Ridiculous. Why does he have such an affect on me?' He was paralyzed under that tragic gaze._

 _"I overheard a conversation recently," Tamaki finally said, sitting up and breaking the silence. Kyoya was forced to drop his hand from his cheek._

 _"What conversation was that?" Kyoya asked, concern lacing his voice as he moved to mimic Tamaki's sitting position._

 _"Between Fuyumi and your father." Kyoya felt his eyes widen as he realized what that could mean. Fuyumi was the only person he was positive knew about his and Tamaki's relationship. They had been officially an item for two years but they never told anyone because of who their parents were. Not even the Host Club had caught on yet, although he wondered if that new girl Haruhi didn't suspect something. If Tamaki was sad about a conversation between Fuyumi and his father, then that means Fuyumi must have said something to Father about the true nature of their relationship. He couldn't imagine Father being too angry about it. He was the one who told him to get close to Tamaki using any means necessary. Tamaki probably just thought they would have to break up because they had been found out. Kyoya allowed a soothing smile to adorn his features as he leaned forward to press his lips to Tamaki's in a chaste kiss, hand resting on his shoulder._

 _"Whatever they were speaking about, it doesn't matter. Nothing will change between us," he responded, smile still in place. Tamaki, however was not appeased as he removed Kyoya's hand from his shoulder, holding it in both hands in his lap instead, his head dropped to look at their entwined hands. Kyoya waited patiently for him to respond when he felt something wet fall to his wrist. He realized Tamaki was crying._

 _"Tamaki, what were they discussing?" Kyoya asked, thinking if he knew **exactly** what had upset Tamaki about the conversation, he could better ease his mind over it. Tamaki freed one of his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes._

 _"It seems your father knows about the two of us. Something about one of the maids walking in on us while we were in the pool house last week," Tamaki began. Kyoya nodded, expecting that his father knew. "He was angry about it. He was yelling about you being with another man and was going off about sending you away to boarding school."_

 _Kyoya was shocked about that. He didn't expect his father to be angry about it. If it had been some nobody boy who he was messing around with, sure. He would expect him to be angry at that. Then again he would never have messed around with a boy unless he had something to gain from it, other than physical release. That would mean he was actually gay. But Tamaki wasn't some nobody. He was the heir to the Suoh fortune. The sole heir. He had plenty to gain from a relationship with him; platonic or romantic. Now he understood why Tamaki was so sad. He was afraid Kyoya would be sent away._

 _"Tamaki…" he said it softly, bringing his free hand to Tamaki's chin, lifting it up so he could look into his eyes. He saw fresh tears there, waiting to be shed. "Tamaki, I'll talk to my father. I won't let him send me away to boarding school. Nothing is going to change bet-" he was cut off by a hollow laugh coming from Tamaki._

 _"That's not the end of it!" Tamaki spat, knocking Kyoya's hand away, shocking the brunette. "Your darling sister was already at your defense! There won't be any need for you to go to boarding school, didn't you know?! The only reason you've been fucking me is because your father ordered you to get close to me!" Kyoya was so shocked by Tamaki's outburst he couldn't formulate a response, but Tamaki wasn't finished anyway. He continued, his voice steadily gaining volume. "After a bit of convincing from Fuyumi, your father agreed that with me in love with you, the Ootori family would be able to solidify its connections with the Suoh family, which have always been a little shaky! Is this why you've been with me Kyoya?! Is this what you saw between us when I kissed you two years ago?! Is that the only reason you kissed me back?!" Tamaki was standing now, hands balled into fists at his side. The tears were now flowing freely down his cheeks. Kyoya looked into his eyes, unsure of what to say. Violet eyes were begging him to deny it. He knew if he lied, Tamaki would believe him. But he didn't want to lie anymore. Not to him._

 _"Yes," came his quiet reply. Kyoya felt a sharp pain in his chest as he realized what this confession would mean for them. A humourless laugh escaped him at the irony. Tamaki look appalled as his whole body deflated. He bowed his head as the heart wrenching sobs escaped him._

 _"So… t-this whole… t-t-time…?" he managed to choke out._

 _" No Tamaki. Not the whole time. I have enjoyed our times together. I do love you Tamaki." Kyoya spoke softly. He couldn't believe how honest those words were. How easily he had allowed them to pass his lips. Usually when he told Tamaki he loved him, it was because Tamaki had said it first or he was upset about something. The words always felt so wrong in his mouth. Until now._

 _"I can't believe this!" Tamaki was angry now. "All this time I thought you actually wanted this with me! We're over Kyoya! I'm not going to allow you to use my family name to gain purchase with your father!" Tamaki turned to head down the steps of Kyoya's loft. A hand grabbing his shirt stopped him and he turned back to look at it then along the arm that extended from Kyoya. Now Kyoya was the one in tears._

 _"Don't. Do. This." Kyoya always managed to keep his cool, even as the tears were streaming down his face. "Tamaki. Don't go," his voice was barely a whisper. Kyoya stood up and wrapped his arms around Tamaki, burying his face in his neck. He allowed a single agonized sob to escape his throat as he silently begged Tamaki to return the embrace. But Tamaki was a statue against him._

 _"I love you, Tamaki." Tamaki didn't say a word as he disentangle himself from Kyoya and turned to leave once more. He stopped once he reached the stairs and let out an almost smug laugh. Kyoya looked over to him, tears still steadily falling._

 _"You know, even if you hadn't wanted anything with me, I still would have befriended you. You could have solidified our family connections, even by just being honest with me."_

 _With that Tamaki descended the staircase and moments later Kyoya heard his bedroom door close behind him. He succumbed to the sobs that had been trying to claw their way out of his throat and sunk to the floor. He felt as if his world had just ended. 'Is this what a broken heart feels like?' There was physical pain in his chest as he finally fully realized what he had been trying to ignore. He was in love with Tamaki. He laughed maniacally at the irony once again. He finally figured it out. He had never allowed himself to think about the warmth Tamaki gave him when he was around, but now that he knew he had lost it, he couldn't stand the thought of not being with Tamaki.-_

He groaned and fell back into his bed, staring at the ceiling as new tears silently made their way into his ears, the feeling uncomfortable, but he couldn't muster the motivation to move. He had lost everything he never knew he wanted last night. How could he have been so foolish?

A knock on his door downstairs pulled him from his self pity. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there but he now looked at the clock to realize it was after noon. He groaned once more as he dragged himself out of bed, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he made his way down the stairs to answer the knocking.

"What is it?" he asked with venom in his voice as he opened the door. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Excuse me, Ootori-sama!" the small maid bowed respectfully, very anxious at having to wake up the notoriously grumpy riser. "Your father sent me to retrieve you. He said it's getting late and he wishes to speak with you before he has to leave for a meeting."

It wasn't unusual for his father to wish to see him on Sundays. In fact they had a standing appointment on the first Sunday of the month to discuss Kyoya's school work and different business endeavors the patriarch thought Kyoya could be useful for; namely getting to know the children of business partners who attend Ouran Academy. It was, however, unusual that his father would have a non-family meeting on a Sunday. He usually took them as days to catch up on family matters and paperwork he was unable to complete during the normal work week. Kyoya decided not to dwell too long on it though.

"Very well. Where is he now?"

"He is in his study waiting for you," she responded, clearly relieved he was at least being reasonable. Kyoya nodded as he dismissed her and shut the door. He changed into a button up with the sleeves cut off and a pair of casual jeans before realizing his glasses weren't where he usually left them before bed. He thought back and remembered when Tamaki had removed them.

 _-The blond's hand reached behind to grasp at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kyoya could think of nothing else aside from Tamaki as the Suoh heir removed the Ootori's glasses, placing them on Kyoya's night table, and pushed him into the mattress. -_

He gasped as the memory brought about another ache in his chest, tears threatening to spill once more. 'Fuck! Will I never run dry?' he questioned himself while he climbed the staircase once more. Sure enough there they were, right where Tamaki had left them. Kyoya walked over to the night stand and glared at his blurry glasses. He couldn't move them. Not yet. Not when everything was still so fresh. So with blurry vision, he walked back down the steps and exited his room, thinking to himself the last person who exited this room was Tamaki.

He made his way through his massive home to where his father's study was located. The door to the room was securely closed, as it always was but Kyoya knew his father was in there. He stood in front of, not making any movements. He had an idea of what he wanted to talk about, but he wasn't really sure if he was ready to face him just yet. It wasn't like he really had a choice though. So with a heavy heart, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the heavy oak door.

"Come in."


	2. Aftermath

**Hello everyone! I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Second Chances". I wanted to note that I edited chapter one a little. I just fixed some grammar mistakes and added a small paragraph. It doesn't really add anything to the story except that it is in fact Sunday and that it's unusual for Yoshio to have a meeting on Sunday. I'm not sure if that's going to be important to the story later on. I also wanted to say that this story will have some adult themes as well as possible triggers for some. I will post at the end of the chapter if the next chapter will have a mature rating with any triggers. Please feel free to message me and ask about the content at that time. I can send you an edited version of the chapter if it does happen to contain a trigger for you. Please read and review to let me know how you liked it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.**

 _He made his way through his massive home to where his father's study was located. The door to the room was securely closed, as it always was but Kyoya knew his father was in there. He stood in front of, not making any movements. He had an idea of what he wanted to talk about, but he wasn't really sure if he was ready to face him just yet. It wasn't like he really had a choice though. So with a heavy heart, he took a deep breath, and knocked on the heavy oak door._

 _"Come in."_

With apprehension flooding his veins, Kyoya slowly turned the handle and opened the door. His father was seated behind a massive oak desk, typing something into his laptop. He looked up at Kyoya as he entered and gestured for him to sit in one of the arm chairs opposite him. Kyoya did so silently, remaining at the edge of the seat with his hands on his knees in a show of apprehension. Yoshio paid no more attention to him as he returned to his computer screen. Only the sound of keyboard keys filled the air, further building the tension coiled in Kyoya's stomach. It was an unspoken rule that Kyoya was not to speak unless he had been spoken to first during these meetings.

Finally his father closed the lid on the laptop and turned to him, his face carefully schooled into a mask of indifference and his fingers interlocking in front of his mouth. Kyoya's spine automatically straightened and his fists wrapped around the fabric across his knees.

"How is school going? I trust your still at the top of your class?" This was expected. Yoshio Ootori had a way of easing you into a conversation, making you feel at ease and coaxing information out of you, hanging you with your own words.

"School is going well, as expected. Of course I am still at the top of my class." Kyoya had long ago learned the best way of dealing with the man before him was to give only the direct information that was asked of him. Yoshio nodded, still studying his son's face.

"I expect nothing less. My resources tell me that Tamaki Suoh is only a few points from taking that spot from under you." Of course he would bring Tamaki up. After yesterday's revelation, Kyoya was unsurprised that he would. He would not willingly give him any information however; if the man wanted to know about his and Tamaki's relationship, or lack thereof now, he would have to ask him outright directly. The patriarch's face was still unreadable.

"I won't allow that to happen. It's true that Tamaki is a lot more intelligent than many would give him credit for, but I assure you Father, I will maintain my top spot, no matter the cost." Yoshio seemed please with this response.

"I see…. How is that club of yours doing?" This question took Kyoya off guard. His father had never asked about the Host Club before. He only cared about academics and business endeavors. He had never before shown interest in Kyoya's extracurriculars, school related or otherwise. He supposed he shouldn't be too surprised at this point, considering the club's president.

"The club is doing well," he responded curtly.

"And Tamaki's capriciousness hasn't overwhelmed the business side of it? Are you still able to turn over a profit despite his unpredictable behavior?" Yoshio fixed Kyoya with a stern look as he awaited his response.

"Yes. We manage to turn over a small profit by selling merchandise and having online auctions. Tamaki is no obstacle; in fact Tamaki brings in the most revenue from the auctions," he responded with more than a little bite in his tone. He knew he was being defensive of Tamaki and he should keep his temper in check, but he didn't like the way his father had said that. Like Tamaki was a bane to the host club. The corner of Yoshio's mouth twitched and Kyoya cursed to himself. He had played right into his father's hand.

"You seem rather fond of the boy." Yoshio's critical eyes burned into Kyoya.

"Wasn't it you who told me to get close to him?"

"Once again, it appears as though you have exceeded my expectations. How long have you two been intimate?"

' _So we're done with the game then?'_ Kyoya thought to himself. Out loud he answered, "Tamaki and I were together for almost two years. However, we ended things last night." It took everything he had not to choke on his last sentence and maintain his cool exterior.

"Lover's quarrel?" Yoshio was back to his usual indifference.

"Something like that." Kyoya would not reveal the true reason Tamaki had ended things with him to his father. Yoshio nodded curtly.

"I trust that you will make things right between the two of you. I don't really care about what happened but if this affects our business relationship with the Suoh's, I will not be happy Kyoya. Does his family know the extent of your relationship?"

"No. The only person who knew was Fuyumi and now you," Kyoya responded, his face betraying nothing of his inner turmoil. Yoshio nodded again.

"That's good. It's likely that he will continue his friendship with so as not to bring up suspicion. As long as you can continue that facade, our families should be able to continue being on good terms. That is all for today," he finished, standing up to gather some paperwork for his meeting. Kyoya stood as well and bowed politely before heading to the door. His father's voice stopped him as his hand reached the handle.

"Times are changing Kyoya. People are becoming more and more accepting of relationships like this. However, Shizue Suoh is not the type of person who would accept her grandson being homosexual. Especially considering where he came from to begin with. A relationship with him was never going to work out for you." His voice was almost gentle as he spoke these words. Kyoya wasn't really sure how to respond. Did he know the extent of Kyoya's feelings for Tamaki when Kyoya only just realized them himself?

"I will keep that in mind, Father," he responded quietly and left the office.

* * *

Back in his room, Kyoya checked his phone, squinting at the screen hoping maybe Tamaki had tried to contact him. His heart jumped into his throat when he saw the blond had sent him a text and then sank into his stomach when he saw that it was just a message telling him he wouldn't be able to make it to their standing meeting that night and a list of things he had wanted to go over that evening. Typically they met on Sunday nights to discuss plans for the host club the following week. Kyoya read through the list and responded with his suggestions.

He should feel a little relieved that Tamaki was still making the effort to be friends but it just made him feel worse. His father had been right; a realtionship with Tamaki was impossible from the beginning. But he had never even wanted that in the first place! Suddenly, Kyoya was suddenly overcome with anger as he threw his phone at the wall. Tamaki had to have known that when he kissed him that first time. In fact, Kyoya knew the blond had known. It had been Tamaki who first suggested they keep their relationship to themselves.

' _Just what was he thinking?! And now he's angry with me?! He knew from the start that we had an expiration date! And yet he still chose to pursue a relationship with me."_ It really pissed him off. He wouldn't be feeling this way if Tamaki had just thought about the consequences of his actions. He always did whatever foolish things that popped into his idiotic little brain; and Kyoya was always the one left to deal with the fallout. He had gone too far this time.

He couldn't deal with right now; a migraine was threatening the edge of his consciousness. Ignoring the familiar ringtone from his phone on the floor, the brunette made his way to the bathroom where he ripped open the medicine cabinet a bit too harshly. Quickly finding what he was looking for, he tore the lid from the prescription bottle and placed two small sleeping pills on his tongue, following them with some water from the bathroom tap. He stared at his blurry reflection in the mirror, remembering, again where _he_ had left his glasses.

The tears began to flow freely again, only this time they were hot and angry. He took a deep, calming breath and turned to his shower. The combination of drugs and the lulling effect of hot water flowing across his tired muscles had Kyoya barely able to make it to his bed before sleep took him once again.

* * *

Kyoya woke up early Monday morning; unsurprising since he had passed out so early the afternoon before. He sat up in bed and glared once more at his glasses. Sighing, he decided enough was enough and reached over to pull them onto his face. Finally able to see clearly for the first time in over 24 hours, Kyoya glanced at his alarm clock; 2:39 am. On a typical night, he might just be crawling into bed. Another sigh escaped him as he dragged himself out of the comfort of his bed.

After he had taken care of his morning routine, he remember his abandoned phone. After plugging it in and allowing a small charge, he was shocked to see that Tamaki had texted and called him several times last night after the initial exchange.

- _**1:37 pm:** I for sure want to go with the fairy tale theme for Wednesday's cosplay. Can you order the costumes from that same shop you got the mid-eval costumes from?_

 _- **2:13 pm:** Maybe we should wait until Friday to do it? Considering everything going on maybe we both just need time to get ourselves together._

 _ **\- 3:45 pm:** Kyoya are you there?_

 _ **\- 3:50 pm:** Why aren't you responding to me?!_

 _ **\- 4:03 pm:** Fine. I can see you need some space right now. I understand. I won't bother you again until your ready._

 _- **8:28 pm:** Are you okay?! I'm starting to get worried about you now. It isn't like you to ignore me like this! And you responded to my first text so why wouldn't you respond to my other ones at least to tell me to leave you alone?!_

 _- **9:04 pm:** Please answer your phone Kyoya! I'm worried something has happened to you!_

His phone must have died shortly after this because he now began receiving several more messages, all of them consisting of Tamaki's worry for him and being upset about his turning his phone off. He sighed as he began to compose a text to let the blond know he was fine and that he had passed out. Just as he was about to press the send button, Tamaki's ringtone once again came blaring out of the speaker. He hesitated briefly, not really wanting to speak to the blond directly, but thought it better to get this over with.

"Hello?" he answered, voice betraying nothing of the array of emotions brewing beneath the surface.

"HELLO?! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE PUT ME THROUGH TONIGHT?!" Kyoya held the phone away from his ear as he listened to the blond's screeching voice on the other end. "HOW COULD YOU JUST TURN YOUR PHONE OFF WITHOUT EVEN MESSAGING ME TO LET ME KNOW YOUR AT LEAST OKAY?! I TOLD YOU HOW WORRIED I WAS ABOUT YOU! I HAD HALF A MIND TO SEND SOMEONE OVER THERE TO CHECK ON YOU! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING SCARING ME LIKE THAT?!" Tamaki sounded like he was on the verge of tears at this point and Kyoya couldn't help but feel a little smug at that. He continued to listen the blond work through his emotions until he finished with, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Yes I'm listening," he responded in his usual tone. Typically he might have said something to further agitate the blond, but he really just wanted to end this phone call as quickly as possible. The self proclaimed must have sensed this.

"Well I'm just glad your alright. I see you tomorrow in class," Tamaki responded curtly, without any of his usual dramatics. He hung up before Kyoya had a chance to respond. Kyoya sighed once more as he stared at his cell phone, wondering if the blond had slept at all. They had school today, not tomorrow.

The remainder of the morning was passed by catching up on all the work he had neglected yesterday. Kyoya finished up some weekend homework and worked on some budget worksheets for the host club, as well as checked up on how his personal investments were doing. By the time breakfast rolled around, he was famished, having not had anything the previous day. Getting dressed and packing his school bag, he made his way down to the breakfast table.

Yoshio sat at his normal place at the head of the table and Kyoya took his normal place next to Akito.

"You didn't make it down for dinner last night Kyoya. You know the rules regarding Sunday night family dinner," Akito prodded him. He was always sticking his nose where it didn't belong, this time likely hoping for Father to scold him.

"I was feeling unwell yesterday afternoon so I took a nap. I must have slept through dinner." The Ootori family had dinner together every Sunday evening. Fuyumi and Yuuichi both came with their spouses and it was something that was usually inexcusable to miss.

"I had to skip the dinner last night as well, so I'll give you a pass this one time, Kyoya. Don't let it happen again," his father reprimanded him from the head of the table. It seemed everyone was out to surprise Kyoya recently, for he was again found himself at a loss for words. Akito was displeased.

"Excuse me, sir," a maid entered addressing Kyoya. "Your friend called you several times throughout the night last night. We didn't want to wake you, but he did seem agitated and kept asking if you were alright. Here are the messages that we took from the calls." The maid held out a silver platter with several cards on it. Kyoya dismissed them immediately, already knowing the gist of what was written on them. He should have suspected that idiot would call the house.

"Kyoya, I shouldn't have to tell you again what is expected of you regarding that boy. Blowing him off like that isn't going to help this situation," the patriarch reminded him. Of course he knew that. He didn't need to be told like a child.

"I'm not blowing him off, Father. I spoke to him this morning. He messaged me several times yesterday to confer plans about the Host Club," Kyoya responded, purposely remaining vague. Akito looked back and forth between the two suspiciously. Yoshio only nodded, a satisfied look gracing his features.

The rest of breakfast passed in silence and soon Kyoya was gathering his bag and leaving for Ouran.


	3. Coffee Shop Mishaps

**Author's note: First things first, I wanted to say a huge thank you to my reviewers. I love getting feedback on my writing and it means a lot that you take the time to do so. Second, another huge thank you to Bunybuny11 who edited this chapter for me and corrected all my grammar mistakes.**

 **A quick warning, this chapter contains M rated material. I know I said I would warn in the previous chapter. However, I wasn't planning for this chapter to be M rated. It just kind of got away from me.**

 **Please let me know what you think. Any and all feedback is welcome unless you're just trying to be mean!**

 **Saturday evening.**

A Saturday on the Suoh's lavish second estate would typically play out in one of two ways. Either the young master would arrive home late in the evening after spending the day with the youngest Ootori or the two boys would enjoy their time together within the grounds. Either way, when the two parted ways, Tamaki was always seen with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. He was **always** in good spirits after spending time with the older boy. Always.

Tonight, however, that didn't seem to be the case. Tamaki had surprised his driver when he called to be picked up much sooner than expected and it was clear he had **not** had a good time with his friend. The usual smile was replaced with a deep frown as he walked as one condemned to the waiting vehicle. He spent the drive home looking out the window, not uttering a single word to the man in the driver's seat; something that had never happened in the two years he had been in the boy's service.

When they pulled up to the front door and a servant opened the door for him, the boy mumbled a small thanks and exited the vehicle. He entered the mansion and handed his jacket to the maid standing there.

"Tamaki-sama is something the matter?" she asked him, concern lacing her voice as she took the article. Tamaki fixed her with a tragic gaze and took her free hand in both of his.

"I apologize, Akane-hime. I should never allow a lovely princess like yourself to witness me in such a state. But I'm afraid I'm rather weak at the moment and can't disguise the fact that I've had a bad night. Please, could you find it in your heart to forgive my lapse just this once?" he responded in a melancholy albeit slightly dramatic tone. Akane blushed, but was mostly used to her master's eccentricities.

"I understand, Tamaki-sama. Would you like me to bring you anything? How about a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream? That always makes me feel better when I'm sad." Tamaki removed one of his hands to place it against his forehead in a theatrical pose.

"My dear, Akane-hime. It breaks my heart to think that you have ever been sad and haven't sought out my comfort. How can I call myself a gentleman knowing that I haven't offered my shoulder to a princess in need of my tender love," he dropped her hand altogether, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her chin within inches of his own in a tender embrace. Lowering his voice, he continued, "Please, Princess, the very next time you are feeling desolate, you must come to me at once. I will banish those feelings to the furthest reaches of your mind until the only thing you feel is the love I have for you."

Akane fought the urge to roll her eyes at the young master's display. Instead she played into it in the hopes that the charade would bring his spirits up, even if just a little. She bit her lip and looked away allowing a small whimper to escape her. "T-tamaki-sama," she forced herself to into a meek voice, "Please forgive me."

"Tamaki-sama! Unhand that poor girl at once! You shouldn't be so familiar with the staff!" Shima reprimanded him coming into the room. Tamaki did so immediately, offering the girl a small smile not nearly as bright as the ones she had become so accustomed to.

"I'm sorry Shima-san, but how can I resist such radiant beauty?" he continued the act, but his usual brilliance was missing. Shima approached him, stopping his path to the staircase.

"Are you ill? Why did you come home so early, Young Master?" she asked him as she brought her hand to his forehead to check for fever.

"It's nothing you need to worry yourself about. I've just had a bad evening is all." The show he had put on for Akane had dissipated in the presence of the elder. "I think I'm going to turn in early tonight." Shima watched him begin the ascent up the stairs, becoming a little concerned about his lackluster attitude.

"It's too early for you to have already had dinner. I'll have something sent up for you."

Tamaki waved his hand indifferently. "Fine. Nothing to heavy." He stopped then, about halfway to the second floor and glanced at Akane before returning his gaze to Shima. "Could you send up some ice cream with it? Mint chocolate chip if we have any?" Shima nodded and Tamaki offered another, more genuine smile to Akane before making his way to his bedroom. Akane blushed for real this time.

* * *

The moment Tamaki made it to his bedroom, he burst into the tears he had been holding in the moment Kyoya had confirmed his worst fears. How could he do this to him? All this time and the brunet had only been pretending. All those secret moments between them. Stolen caresses, secret glances, passionate kisses. All those evenings spent tangled in each other's arms, the other's name on their lips as they...

He threw himself onto his bed, burying his face into the soft fabric of his comforter. Loud sobs escaped his throat as he remembered each and every time they had made love. All of it had been a lie.

He heard a soft knock at the door and pushed the sobs back down.

"Come in," he called. Shima entered carrying a tray with some soup, a sandwich, and a giant serving of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She set it down on his desk before coming over to sit next to him on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it, Tamaki-sama?" she asked, her tone a tad gentler than what he was used to. He shook his head softly, sniffling as he did so.

"I just want to go to sleep and forget today ever happened," he responded somberly.

"I understand. Just know that I'm here for you if you ever decide you do want to talk about it." Tamaki nodded his understanding as Shima brushed a strand of hair out of his face before getting up to leave. She stopped at the doorway and turned back to the broken boy on the bed. "Please try to eat a little of your dinner, Tamaki-sama. We wouldn't want you getting sick." He nodded once more and she exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Tamaki made his way to his desk and stared at the tray. He grabbed the ice cream and ignored the rest of it, silently promising himself to take a couple bites of the other items later so he didn't worry his staff. He hoped that Akane's advice would prove useful to him right now. Sitting down on the sofa, he switched his TV on and flipped through channels until he came across a show he typically enjoyed.

"Kyoya," he murmured. A scene on the show reminded him of the time Kyoya and he had gone to a commoner's coffee shop.

* * *

 _"Look Kyoya! This is what they call a commoner's coffee shop! You simply place your order here at this machine and pay, and then you wait over here for them to call out your name," Tamaki explained, gesturing broadly to each area while the cashier looked befuddled._

 _"I'm well aware of how coffee shops are run, Tamaki. There is no need for your outlandish explanations," Kyoya responded stepping up to order a small black coffee. Tamaki placed his order and they waited in the designated spot._

 _"Kyoya! Tamaki!" the barista called out and Tamaki excitedly went to grab their coffees._

 _"Kyoya look! They even wrote our names on the cups! I wonder if they would call out any name you gave them," Tamaki exclaimed, handing said boy his drink. Kyoya went to an empty table and pulled out his laptop and notebook._

 _They spent a couple more hours there with Tamaki ordering drink after drink, giving a different name each time and agitating the staff, and Kyoya working on his computer. All the coffee was going to the blond's head and he was visibly vibrating with energy. When he got up to order another Kyoya stopped him with a hand on his arm saying, "Don't you think you've had enough coffee? Your going to wind up in my family's hospital." Tamaki pouted._

 _"But Kyo-chan! I just thought of the most excellent name for them to call me! Sir Captain Fluffy Bottoms! Won't that be hilarious?!" Tamaki saw him flinch at the nickname. He stood abruptly, packing his belongings back up, and began to force Tamaki out of the shop._

 _"KYOOOO-CHAAAAAN! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YET!" Tamaki exclaimed as they made their way to Kyoya's waiting vehicle, Tamaki only halfheartedly struggling to resist._

 _"Please lower your voice, Tamaki. Your making a scene!" Kyoya bit out underneath his breath. Tamaki, taking note of his tone settled down at once, allowing himself to be shoved into the backseat._

 _They sat in silence as the vehicle took off down the street, Tamaki bouncing his legs his restlessly and Kyoya glaring out the window._

 _"I'm sorry, Kyoya. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just having so much fun," Tamaki began as he turned to face the brunette. Kyoya paused to look over at the blond a moment and then sighed, removing his glasses and cleaning them._

 _"I wish you wouldn't get so over excited. As members of elite families, we are expected to uphold a certain persona when out in the public eye," Kyoya stated, still clearly a little ticked off. He replaced his glasses and fixed Tamaki with a pointed glare._

 _"I know. Please don't be angry with me anymore," he responded, matching Kyoya's glare with his infamous puppy dog eyes and a pouty lip. To Kyoya's credit, he looked wholly unimpressed._

 _"Don't think that those eyes are going to get you out of the dog house." Tamaki lost the look and nonchalantly pressed the button to make the privacy screen ascend. He turned back to Kyoya then with a seductive glint in his eyes. He placed an arm on the head rest behind Kyoya and brought the other up to rub circles on his knee, his body turned into the brunet. Then casting his eyes down to Kyoya's lips, he leaned in closer and murmured, "Isn't there **anything** I can do to appease you, Kyoya-sama."_

 _Tamaki didn't even have to look to down to know that the addition of -sama to the brunet's name had sent of shiver of arousal down to the Ootori's groin, and he would now be sporting a partial erection. This was the only outward appearance Kyoya would give that showed how the blond affected him._

 _"I'm not sure that there is this time, Tamaki. I certainly won't stop you from trying though," Kyoya responded, keeping his cool indifference. His eyes, however, softened just a bit. Tamaki closed the gap between them, coaxing Kyoya into the kind of gentle kiss he knew had the highest chance of making Kyoya drop his guard. It was easy pulling him into the physical act of love making, after all they were both teenage boys with rampaging hormones that demanded sating, but getting Kyoya to drop his emotional guard and really give himself, body and soul, was another thing entirely. And even on the rare occasion where Tamaki did manage it in the last three months they had been intamate, those walls were pulled back into place the moment the afterglow had left their skin._

 _Kyoya leaned into Tamaki's kiss, bringing his hands to the blond's neck who in turn slid his tongue into Kyoya's mouth with ease, eliciting a soft moan from his counterpart. Kyoya pulled Tamaki closer roughly with one hand, while the other pulled Tamaki's hand from his knee up to his groin. Tamaki released a sigh and moved to straddle him, planting his clothed butt firmly on top of his hardness. It was clear Kyoya was in no mood for romance.  
_

 _The youngest Ootori began to make quick work of the buttons on the blond's shirt, planting gentle kisses along his now exposed collarbone. Tamaki's hands found their way into the brunet's hair as he moaned softly. The shirt was thrown haphazardly across the car and their lips met again, this time Kyoya demanding more from the Suoh._

 _There was a harsh rap on the privacy screen, making them both jump. Kyoya pressed the intercom button and Tamaki just realized the car had stopped. He jumped off Kyoya, grabbing his shirt and quickly replacing it on his torso._

 _"Yes?" Kyoya asked through the intercom while Tamaki righted himself._

 _"We have arrived at Suoh-sama's estate Sir," came the response from Tachibana in the front seat. Tamaki lowered the privacy screen then._

 _"Yes. Thank you, Tachibana," Kyoya said directly to the man. Both Hotta, who was driving, and Tachibana exited the vehicle and Tachibana opened the door for them. Tamaki stepped out and shut the door before Kyoya could follow him, thoroughly shocking both body guards._

 _"It seems Kyoya is angry with my behavior today at the coffee shop, so he will beheading straight home from here," he said, a smirk playing across his handsome features. He glanced behind him and saw Kyoya glaring at him through the window and took off running into his mansion. He heard a car door slam as he entered the front door._

 _"Tamaki! Get back here!" he heard and began laughing as Kyoya chased him all the way to his bedroom. As soon has Kyoya slammed the door behind him he pounced on Tamaki, pushing him to lie down on the sofa he had been leaning on, and kissed him passionately. When they pulled apart for Kyoya to once again remove his shirt, Tamaki laughed some more._

 _"So I guess you're not mad at me anymore?" he asked, smiling lovingly up into Kyoya's eyes. Kyoya smirked._

 _"I wasn't angry with you to begin with. There was an issue with one of the sweet's suppliers for the Host Club and they won't be able to make their deliveries for us the first week back to school," he admitted, causing Tamaki to get angry. The Host Club was set to start the year and he should know about any issues with their suppliers. But more than that, Kyoya had tricked him into thinking he had really made him angry._

 _"Well why didn't you tell me that to begin with?!" he almost shouted._

 _"I had already taken care of it by that point. Another company is going to double their delivery and the original is going to offer us double for the original price once they are back in business. I didn't realize that I was acting any different to you until you said something."_

 _"Well if that was the case then you could have said something when I asked you to forgive me! Instead you let me continue thinking you were angry with me!" Tamaki crossed his arms and Kyoya looked amused at the display._

 _"I'm sorry, Tamaki. I guess this means it's my turn to ask for forgiveness." He fixed Tamaki with a seductive gaze while his slender fingers made their way to the hem of Tamaki's jeans. He made quick work of the belt buckle and stood to remove what was left of the blond's clothes. Tamaki didn't fight him but didn't help him either, keeping his arms crossed and his lips pulled into a pout. He made sure not to look at Kyoya but he couldn't stop the small blush across his cheeks. It wasn't often he got Kyoya to chase him like he had, but he was still angry about Kyoya lying like that._

 _Finally, a still fully clothed Kyoya was sitting beside his hip on the small space left on the sofa._

 _"Tamaki," came his gentle voice, "Please look at me." Tamaki felt his chin being pulled softly in Kyoya's direction so he closed his eyes indignantly. The next moment he was melting under the sweetest kiss he's ever tasted. He gasped softly at the tenderness and Kyoya's tongue seized the chance to slip in. Tamaki's heart was racing as he gave in, uncrossing his arms and wrapping them around his lover. Kyoya had **never** initiated this kind of contact. He had **never** kissed him first like this. Tamaki always had to coax him into everything they did together. Sure, once they got going, Kyoya lavished passionate kisses on him, as any lover would. But the softness in this kiss was something Tamaki had never experienced before. It made his chest feel warm and his stomach fluttered. If this was how Kyoya apologized, he wouldn't mind taking all the abuse the brunet could offer, just to feel these lips on his._

 _Too soon, Kyoya's lips left his to start a path down his jawline. He stopped at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, lavishing affection on it causing him to moan and grip the back of his shirt. Tamaki felt Kyoya smile against his throat briefly before the brunet moved even lower, trailing kisses across the expanse of his chest, down the valley of his sternum, dipping his tongue into his belly button a moment and then leaving him altogether as a hand wrapped itself around his leaking erection. He gasped at the contact, surprised. Kyoya had only ever touched him there when he was buried in his ass._

 _Kyoya began stroking him in a familiar fashion, eyeing him lazily from his position. He bucked his hips into his hand and Kyoya leaned down to lick the shell of his ear._

 _"Does this feel good, Tamaki?" he asked in a low voice._

 _"Ngh... mmmhmm... ah!" was all he managed in response. Kyoya chuckled lightly and bit his ear lobe._

 _"Do you want me to make it feel better?" he asked and then pulled back to look in Tamaki's face._

 _Tamaki looked at him confused. Kyoya had never asked him anything like this before. Did he want to get on with the main event already? Tamaki couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at the thought. Kyoya never gave him so much attention and he was usually fine with that. He had know from the beginning who Kyoya was and that he was unlikely to receive the same devotions he so readily lavished on the other. However, now that he was getting it, he couldn't help to regret that it would be over so soon._

 _"Okay," he nodded reluctantly and moved to get the lube to prepare himself. He was pushed back to the sofa in a sitting position this time. He looked up into grey eyes, a questioning look in his own._

 _"That's not what I meant," Kyoya stated, more amusement playing on his lips._

 _"Well then what did yo-," he stopped short when Kyoya pushed his legs apart and knelt between them. His eyes widened. "W-w-what are you d-d-doing?!" he asked. Kyoya was ignoring him, eyeing the length in front of him. He grabbed it once more in his hand and gave a tentative lick across the pearl of precum leaking out. Tamaki shuddered and tried to calm his breathing. He couldn't believe Kyoya was actually doing this. He was always the one to do these things to Kyoya. He never asked anymore out of the brunet knowing that this really wasn't his thing. He was just happy that he was willing to have this kind of relationship with him. He was always the one who initiated their sexual_ _excursions, he was the one giving Kyoya blow jobs. He was even the one that would prep himself before Kyoya entered him. Kyoya **never** did things like this. His eyes welled up at the sight of the brunet between his thighs, tentatively and without any kind of prompting or hinting taking the head into his mouth and giving an experimental suck. Tamaki's hips bucked involuntarily and he groaned, letting his head fall back. __He weaved his fingers into Kyoya's hair while the brunet gained more confidence and fully enveloped him in the heat of his mouth. Tamaki's moans permeated the air around them while Kyoya continued his assault on his appendage._

 _"K-K-Kyoya! I-I-I think I-I'm," he cried out after awhile. Kyoya responded by forcing his length further into his throat and bobbing his head a few more times. "Kyoya!" Tamaki cried out as his vision blurred and waves of ecstasy rolled through him, bucking his hips once. He was trying to calm his breathing as he felt Kyoya sit beside him, noticing he was doing the same._

 _"What is it?" the brunet asked when he saw him staring._

 _"Umm. Why did you do that?" Tamaki asked._

 _"Did you not like it?" he asked with a slight chuckle. Tamaki blushed._

 _"No that's not it. It's just that you've never done anything like that before. Usually you only ever touch me there while we're in the moment," Tamaki explained._

 _"Your usually the one who initiates," Kyoya stated, like that explained everything._

 _"What's that supposed to mean."_

 _"I never touch you like that because you always seem so eager to take the lead. I just let you. If it was something that upset you, you should have said something to me about it," Kyoya finished._

 _"Well it's not that it upsets me. I mean just now when I thought you wanted to stop so we could move onto having sex, I'll admit I was a little disappointed. I liked having your attention on my like that. But I've always known your not the type of person to really do this sort of thing to begin with. So I've never really asked or was upset by you not doing it," Tamaki said, failing to really get across what he was feeling. Kyoya looked at him clearly a little offended._

 _"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. You're saying you think I'm the type of man who takes during sex, without offering anything back in return," he said, and if Tamaki hadn't been paying attention he might have missed the underlying hurt. "NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AT ALL!" he exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa, registering he was still naked while Kyoya sat fully clothed._

 _"Alright, calm down. You didn't mean it like that," Kyoya said calmly. "Sit down and explain what you really meant." He sat back down and looked down at his hands._

 _"Well it's just that... I never really..." he paused, glancing at Kyoya who was the epitome of patience. Taking a deep breath he forced it out in one big swoop. "I know that you are not the type of person who normally has sexual relationships with men. I've always known that, if it weren't for me, you would never entertain the idea of being with another man this way. That first time I kissed you, it was just in the moment and I was shocked that you returned it so easily. I was completely expecting you to turn me down and we would just pretend like nothing ever happened."  
_

 _"I... see," Kyoya stated, his expression something Tamaki didn't really know how to categorize. A mix between contemplation and regret maybe? '_ He must think I think he doesn't care about me and he's regretting not having a more active role in our relationship!'

 _"Don't misunderstand, Kyoya," Tamaki began quickly, grabbing the other's hand between both of his. "I know that you love me, as I love you, and that it's just difficult for you to express that to me. I mean your not exactly Mr. Emotions and on top of that we are hiding our relationship from the world. It's actually really romantic when you think about it!" he released Kyoya's hand and got a wistful expression on his face. "Yes! Just think about it! Two men trapped in a forbidden love no one can know about! And one of them can't -"  
_

 _"Shut up Tamaki," Kyoya said with a soft smile on his face. "You talk too much." He leaned in and kissed Tamaki again, as sweet as the first time and Tamaki lost himself in the affections._

* * *

Tamaki sat the half eaten bowl of ice cream back on the tray. He felt so stupid as the memory ran it's way through his mind. Really he could be an idiot sometimes. Kyoya hadn't love him at all. That look on his face had been one of regret and it wasn't regret for the lack of affections. It was regret for the kiss that started it all.


End file.
